The Sister Act
by Ein85
Summary: Jareth has just kidknapped a girl and now she wants to get back and get not only her things but also her little sister Will Jareth agree...please tell me what you think of it.


The Sister Act   
Scene One-Emilyn gets Katie  
By:Old_One_Fire_Goddess  
Disclaimer: I own only Emilyn and Katie Jareth and the Labyrinth are own my Jim Henson......Though I think they are real but no one asks the criminaly insane *sigh* But still her is the fist part of my series please don't sue me  
  
Emilyn stared out the window to the ground beneath her. It had been three days since she had  
came to the Labyrinth. Three days since she had failed and she had exchanged herself for her little  
sister. Now sitting her in her new room she was very bored.   
  
She wished she had thought to bring somthing with her. She wondered if Jareth would let her go  
back just to get a few things she missed.   
  
She stood up and walked to her bed. It was a large four postered bed with gauzy black curtains and  
a big feathered matress. Her room in itself was a dark place. The carpet was a ritch thick shade of red and  
her funiture was mad of a deep cherry color.   
  
She liked her room alot. It was a realy great place , but she needed the few items she had to make  
it her own. She missed her big over stuffed chair and her small collection of dolls. Then their was her stuff  
animals she missed them most of all.   
  
Deciding she didn't feel like climbing up th stairs to her bed she opted for laying down on the plush carpet. It was a muggy day and the dress she was wearing didn't help that fact any. That was another thing she missed her own clothes.  
  
There was a faint tap at the door.She roused herself from her thinking and went to open it.  
  
He always took her breath away from the moment she first saw him till even now. She had always thought that he looked better than David Bowie.   
  
He was catlike and gracefull , but at the same time powerful there was no question on who was in  
charge when he was around. He had a way of looking at you that just made your mind go all ishy and  
puddle form.  
  
So now he stared at her making her squim under his gaze like she was two instead of twenty. She was always so nevous around him. He mad her so jumpy with the way he looked at her.  
  
"Millana says that you aren't pleased with things,"He said lounging on her door frame.  
  
"Ummm well ....You see ......I...never got a chance to get my stuff,"She said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Oh I am sorry I ment to send you ,but I lost track of time. I shall send you right now and fetch you in the morning," He said and waved his hands . Instantly she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
******   
  
When She woke up she was in her room. She squealed in delight and ran down the stairs. It was all  
here and she loved it all.  
  
"Katie sweetheart are you home?"  
  
"Emmie, Is that you?" Her sister called from her bedroom, "Oh God I thought he had taken you away."  
  
The sisters embraced tightly. They both were crying. Emilyn had an idia maybe she would take her sister back with her.   
  
"Hey sweets how would you like to come stay with me," She said and pulled away from her sister a little.  
  
"I don't want to be a golbin ," the little girl said looking at her sister.  
  
"Never you'll just be staying with me. Do you want to?" She said looking down at the child.   
  
"Oh yes I would love to," Katie said looking at her sitter with big shinning eyes.  
  
"Ok then let's get packed," She said walking up the stairs , "I'll pack my stuff first and then we'll pack yours ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
*******  
  
They sat at the edge of Emiln's bed waiting for Jareth to return. Katie fridgeted nervously.  
  
"Don't worry I'll talk to him," Elimy said smilling down to her sister.  
  
"O ok ," The child said and pressed closer to the elder girl.  
  
Suddenly there was a blast of cool air. A window shot open and Katie couldn't repress a little yelp.  
There in his full black baby stealing getup was the one the only the Golbin King.  
  
"Sorry I am a tad late you see I had some pressing matters. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes I have every thing that I need , Oh and one thing Jareth please can we get cable and electricity. I  
have shows I watch and I am not willing to miss them."  
  
"Very well,"Jareth waved his hand and sighed, "It is done."  
  
"Ok we're ready to go then," Emilyn said and her and Katie stood up.  
  
"We?" Jareth said looking at the little girl, "What's the 'we' buiness hmmm."  
  
"I want my sister to come she has no one else to look after her and so I want her to come with me."  
  
"My dear , didn't you save her because you didn't want her to live in the underground," Jareth  
said in a tone one would use whn talking to a 2 year old and Emilyn gritted her teeth.  
  
" No I saved her so she wouldn't have to be a goblin."  
  
"Well I suppose you will make my life very hard if I don't let her go , won't you," Jareth said sighing mentally.  
  
"Darn right I will," Emilyn said looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Very well then , but she must stay on her end of the castle and I will call upon a nurse maid when we get there," Jaretyh ssaid not hiding the irate tone in her voice.  
  
Katie squealed and hugged her sister. Emilyn grinned at Jareth. The thanks in her eyes shone and he was glad he said yes.  
  
*tbc* 


End file.
